


Spellbound

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Het, Magic Made Them Do It, Porn Battle, Porn Battle XV, Spike's POV, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From this close, Spike could feel the mojo skittering across his skin.  Tara's blown pupils made her look high, but that definitely felt like magic playing with both their senses.  He could feel the attraction.  It tugged at him, urging him to surrender to its siren song.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this fic taken from the Live Journal community Tamingthemuse prompt #395: Broken Soul, and the Porn Battle Prompt: Spike/Tara Maclay, fingering, flirting, spellbound  
>  **Notes:** I wrote het! No one faint! Spike/Tara: My favorite het pairing, ever.

“All alone in the dark, are you?” 

Tara gasped at the sound of Spike’s voice. When she looked up from the parchment at which she’d been staring blankly, her pupils were shot wide, making her blue eyes seem even darker than normal. She looked around her in surprise.

“It’s duh-dark, already?”

“Sun went down an hour ago,” Spike told her, pulling off his coat, and slinging it over a chair. “Slayer and crew aren’t back from L.A., yet?”

“Not until nine.” She stood, shaking her head as if to clear it. “I found this old puh-parchment when I was putting away books, and…” Tara stopped talking, her confusion obvious. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she turned to study him in the dim light of the streetlamps that filtered through the windows. She tilted her head to one side, and he could see the humor in her eyes. 

“You know, I was certain I’d locked that door.”

“You did.” He smiled at her broadly. “Don’t worry, luv; I locked it back up again once I was inside. Left you here all alone, did they? Whatever were they thinking?”

Her slow, sly smile was a surprise. And so was the sensual sway of her hips as she walked in his direction. 

“Why Spike, that almost sounds as if you cared.”

“What, me?” 

He kept his answer casual. She was definitely flirting with him, no doubt about that, but he worried about Red. The two witches had been on the outs ever since the day Red had taken all their memories, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t see this as encroaching on her territory. And he had no interest in messing with someone as powerful and unstable as Red had currently shown herself to be.

Tara stopped less than a foot in front of Spike, and placed her palm on his chest, staring up at him as she licked her lips. She ran her hand over his t-shirt, finding one nipple and tracing it with her fingertips. She’d become rather brazen in a very short period of time, and her usual hesitance seemed to have completely disappeared. “Don’t worry on my behalf; I’m quite capable of taking care of myself.”

From this close, Spike could feel the mojo skittering across his skin. Tara's blown pupils made her look high, but that definitely felt like magic playing with both their senses. He could feel the attraction. It tugged at him, urging him to surrender to its siren song. He ran his fingers down her jaw, regretting that he needed to think of his safety, instead of giving himself over to the pleasure that was sure to be found here. He put his hand on top of hers to stop her roving fingers.

“I’m sure you are, Lovely,” he said reluctantly. “But who would protect _me_ from the Red Witch?”

“Oh, don’t you worry; I’ll take care of her.”

She pushed Spike backwards a couple of steps until his back hit the office door. He could have stopped her, but he was curious as to how far she would take this before he had to stop the fun, so he let her guide him. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, and pulled his head down until her lips were only a few inches from his. Her eyes were amazingly clear from that distance, and he could have sworn that for a moment, they’d flashed like lightning. A cold breeze swept through the room, filling his head with a roar that reminded him of rushing water. 

Spike forgot his hesitancy, unsure of the reason he’d been fighting against the pull in the first place. He closed the distance between them, kissing her warm, supple lips. Tara opened to him, and he explored her mouth, their tongues twining around each other, gliding together in the age-old dance. He wrapped his arms around her, reveling in her voluptuous body, so different from Dru’s slender form, or the Slayer’s sharp angles. Her hands were everywhere at once; exploring his back, running through his hair, squeezing his ass. He laughed into her mouth; two could play at that game.

Spike’s hands skimmed up her sides and around to caress her breasts, his palms grazing her nipples. She arched her back with a gasp, humming her appreciation of his talents. He took advantage of the opportunity to run his lips along the perfect arch of her neck, moaning against her skin as he felt her blood surging through her veins, under his lips. Tara murmured her disappointment when he moved his hands away, but he hadn’t gone far, his fingers slipped under her shirt, pushing it up as he explored the soft, warm skin. 

Her bra was a front clasp, and he nibbled on her neck with dull, human teeth as he showed off his dexterity and released her breasts in only a few movements. They filled his hands nicely. He took his time appreciating them, his thumbs running rings around the areola before he ducked his head to lick and suck one and then the other, giving them the attention they deserved. In one swift move, Tara pulled off her shirt, and let the bra slip off her shoulders to the floor.

He pulled back long enough to tug off his own shirt, but he had to stop and admire his handiwork. Tara’s face was flushed, with kiss-swollen lips glistening with moisture. Her breath hitched raggedly, breasts swaying with her gasps, nipples sharp with excitement. 

“Look at you - the loveliest sight I’ve seen in a long time.”

He smirked at her when he learned exactly how far down her body that blush extended, but a little embarrassment didn’t stop her from reaching for his belt, eager to continue. 

“Less talk and more action,” she murmured with that sexy, lopsided grin of hers.

“Oh, don’t you worry, Lovely, there’ll be plenty of action.” 

Tara shouted with surprise as Spike picked her up without warning, and reversed their positions, leaving her back against the door. She laughed in delight at the way he spirited her around without any visible effort. Pulling up her skirt, he lifted one leg up over his hip, leaving her more exposed to his fingers. He pressed up against her sex, and her eyes closed as he massaged her, her hips circling as she moaned her approval. She gasped in surprise when he ripped her underpants apart, finally giving him the access he desired.

“That’s more like it,” he whispered, nuzzling her ear. “Open up for me, Lovely, and let me in.” His fingers slid into her wet heat with ease, and they both moaned deep and low. 

Her scent was perfect – all heavy musk and voracious hunger, her lust so strong he could almost taste it. It made Spike want to fall to his knees and worship her cunt the way it obviously deserved. He knew she’d never have chosen Spike if it wasn’t for the spell he had a strong feeling was wrapped up in the parchment Tara’d been staring at when he’d come in. He doubted if he’d have followed her lead quite so readily if he hadn’t had some influence from the same source. But now that he’d had a taste of her, he knew he wasn’t going to give up this pleasure without a fight. 

He worked her clit with his thumb, circling it in time with his fingers, building her up to a fever pitch. When she wrapped her leg more securely around his waist, and cried out Spike’s name, he bent over to take her mouth again, reveling in the pleasure he could draw out of her with only one hand. She rolled her nipples in her fingers, pinching them as her hips moved with his fingers, pulling her closer to orgasm. 

Out of the blue, she cried out, “Wait!”

He stilled his hand inside her, pulling his head back from where he’d been breathing in the heady scent of her sweat and her need. “What?” If she was going to stop him now…

“Get those jeans off!” she ordered. 

For a shy retiring girl, she had quite the commanding presence when she knew what she wanted. He’d have to keep that in mind for the future. They pulled apart long enough for Spike to skim out of his jeans. Tara held up her skirt, and he grabbed both of her thighs, pulling her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Then he lowered her onto his cock, and they moaned together. She was pure bliss in a five-foot-four package, with strong legs wrapped around him, and her hot hands wrapped in his hair as she fucked his mouth the same way he was fucking her cunt. Spike was pretty sure he was in heaven.

When she came, she cried out his name like she was drowning, and he was her only hope, with her arms wrapped around his neck, shuddering and jerking and gasping in his ear. Spike buried his face in her neck, and breathed in her scent, his hips pushing them both that much farther while she clung to his shoulders and bit his ear hard enough to draw blood. He came harder than he remembered in a long time, and he wrapped his arms around her soft curves, and promised himself that he wouldn’t let this end here.

For long moments they hung there, as if suspended in space, but finally, her limp legs slid down his hips, and he let her leave him slowly, parting bit by bit – cunt and cock, sticky skin and firm breasts, fingers and scalp and hair. He took one last kiss as they stood there, and they both felt the moment the spell ended. Their sighs weren’t those of relief, at least his wasn’t, but it was hard to tell with both of them still struggling for air. 

They dressed in silence, but Spike didn’t feel uncomfortable, and her smile was sincere when he handed her the shoes that had ended up tangled with his jeans. He looked at her unapologetically when she pulled off her tattered underwear, and wadded it up in the corner of her bag, rolling her eyes. 

They’d barely finished dressing before the Slayer and the Watcher arrived, still discussing the formidable demon they’d helped to slay. Spike couldn’t stop laughing when he discovered that the reason the Slayer had been needed that day was that to defeat this particular demon required a champion with a pure soul. Obviously Angelus’ beat up and broken soul hadn’t proved worthy.

Spike had hoped to rendezvous with the Slayer when he’d first arrived at the Magic Box, but he found himself relieved that she needed to study for a test the next morning, and wouldn’t be patrolling. Giles insisted on helping put up the research books Tara had been using, and Spike and she both gasped when the Watcher’s hand strayed close to the bespelled parchment. 

“What’s this?”

Tara was quick to grab it. “Oh, it’s nothing! Juh-just something I’ve been wuh-working on in my spare time.” She slid it into her book bag, and hooked the bag over her shoulder as she and the Slayer said goodnight to the Watcher. As she followed the Slayer out the door, Tara gave Spike a private wink and one of those sexy half-grins of hers. 

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon, Spike,” she murmured.

He grinned back salaciously, and she blushed, even after all they’d done together. Reaching into his duster pocket, he fingered the torn knickers he’d pinched out of her bag when her back had been turned. 

“Oh, yes, Lovely, I expect you will.”


End file.
